Grow Mon Grow
Grow Mon Grow is the fourteenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It is preceded by Juggernaut and followed by Snakes, Trains, and Digimon. Plot Yamaki has just activated Juggernaut, which sucks Wild Ones into a void above Hypnos and destroys them, while Impmon chases Calumon around. Takato confronts Yamaki about destroying all Digimon, telling him Guilmon is his friend. Yamaki says that Digimon aren't capable of friendship, and that Guilmon is nothing more than a dangerous artificial life form. Then a blue light shines from the vortex. An anomaly has infiltrated the system and transformed the black hole into a portal, causing Yamaki to lose his mind. A glowing digital field appears around Hypnos, and the evil Digimon inside it tells everyone that humans must serve the Digimon. He tells Yamaki that it was his fault he was able to get through, and Yamaki punches a wall in frustration. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon meet at the foot of the Hypnos building. Rika is unable to get a reading of the evil Digimon on her digivice. Renamon climbs to the top of the building, and eventually she and Rika find him, a mysterious winged tiger. Although it is not revealed at this point, as Rika can't get any data on him, his name is Mihiramon. Takato gives Rika a digivolution card, who uses it to digivolve Renamon to Kyubimon. Kyubimon uses Dragon Wheel, but Mihiramon is unaffected and uses Samurai Tiger Tail, whipping Kyubimon over the edge of the building with his tail, dedigivolving her to Renamon and nearly killing her as she falls to the ground below. Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon and faces Mihiramon next, shooting at him until he runs out of ammo. Mihiramon whips him in the face with his tail, knocking him over the edge and dedigivolving him. Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon, and as he fights Mihiramon, Terriermon tells Henry, who tells Takato, that Mihiramon circles like a shark before he attacks. Growlmon injures Mihiramon with Dragon Slash, but Mihiramon bites Growlmon and begins to destroy him. At this point, Takato's digivice reads Mihiramon's name and data. Takato, feeling every injury Growlmon receives, collapses. At Shinjuku Park, Kenta asks Kazu if he's jealous that Takato is a tamer. Then, they and Jeri notice the digital field. Takato receives a vision of Growlmon, who asks him to help him defeat Mihiramon. Takato says he isn't a worthy tamer for Growlmon, but if he's willing to give him one more chance, they'll fight together. When Takato wakes up, a card turns into a blue card, and Takato uses it to matrix digivolve Growlmon into his Ultimate form, WarGrowlmon. WarGrowlmon fights Mihiramon, powered up by Takato. WarGrowlmon throws Mihiramon into the air by his tail and destroys him with Atomic Blaster. Yamaki can't believe the tamers defeated such a powerful enemy, while Kazu and Kenta, having witnessed the battle alongside Jeri, now think Digimon are cool, removing and skepticism or jealousy. WarGrowlmon tells Takato that he is a worthy tamer. Notes *The Deva arc begins *The antagonist of this episode is Mihiramon. Yamaki also plays an antagonistic role *Guilmon matrix digivolves to WarGrowlmon for the first time *Kazu and Kenta are officially introduced to Digimon *Yamaki removes his sunglasses for the first and second time Trivia *When Growlmon slashes Mihiramon with Dragon Slash, his blood can be seen. This is the first time blood is shown in Digimon Tamers. Category:Episodes